1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical lighting means and more particularly to a wall mounted swing arm lamp having a display unit as an integral part thereof
2. Prior Art
Wall mounted lamps are well known in the industry as are swing arm lamps, some of which are also wall mounted. Such lamps, particularly the wall mounted swing arm lamps, are typically utilized in bedrooms or seating areas, particularly where one wishes to read.
It is also well known to provide display units of all types, particularly, for example, such as frames within which photographs may be inserted. In some instances items other than photographs may be inserted, such for example, as drawings, graphs, charts, awards and the like which one desires to display for his or her own enjoyment or the enjoyment of others.
Although the lamps and particularly the wall mounted swing arm lamps have functioned quite well for the purpose of providing light for reading, it has been necessary for one to properly enjoy the items set forth in the display unit to properly illuminate them. Normally this has required the utilization of a separate flood, spot or dedicated frame mounted illumination means to accomplish this purpose. As a result the illumination means is dedicated solely for the purpose of illuminating the display unit as opposed to providing light for reading or to generally illuminate the surrounding area.